R E M E M B E R
by PBandJamieSandwiches
Summary: She left six years ago, and came back with a fiancé. However, she's not the only one who has grown up-he has too, and will do anything to get her back.


_Did you know that I would always be there for you?_

_It's just like when we were twelve and young._

_Nothing has changed-_

_Not even my feelings for you._

---

**R E M E M B E R**

---

_Falling a thousand feet per second__  
__You still take me by surprise__  
__I just know we can't be over__  
__I can see it in your eyes_

_---_

Wisps of blonde hair flew against Sabrina's face. She gently tugged at the strands, pushing them against the blisteringly cold wind and took the steps two at the time. Her blue eyes scanned the battered doorway thoughtfully, reminiscing of the times and troubles that this home had bore along with her.

She was back here, once again, even though it had been six years-six years since she had chose to leave this town and had walked out of the Grimm life. However, she had finally caved in the persistent letters, phone calls, and messages sent to her from the Grimm family, begging her to come back and perhaps just visit. A squeeze on the hand reminded her that this was just a visit, and that she shouldn't grow too attached. She turned beside to see her boyfriend of five years, Caleb, nodding reassuringly. She had explained to him that she needed him here so that she wouldn't want to stay, so that she'd understand that she needed to be away from the family instead of closer. Taking a quick glance at his tall profile, she brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his face. He gave her a serene smile.

_"Brina, don't worry. Let's go."_

His green eyes glanced at the doorway, and she bit her lip. She reached her hand out, forcing it into a fist, and tapped lightly at the doorway. Right when she knocked, she heard crashing, banging, and hollering, and perhaps even the demolishing of a room in the Grimm house. Caleb just grinned. "I'm starting to like your family already."

"Well, don't, because they're not exactly-"

The door suddenly opened and the two eighteen year olds were pulled into the house, the door banging shut behind them. Sabrina was faced with Granny Relda, whom was holding a pie in one hand and Elvis's muzzle in the other. Veronica Grimm was cooking in the kitchen, but had run into the hallway, spatula in one hand and a can of pepper in the other. Henry Grimm was standing stoic, leaning against the doorframe, trying to look angry but the corners of his mouth falling into a grin.

"SABRINA!"

Sabrina smiled and ran to hug her parents and her grandmother. After a bunch of hugs, kisses, and grins were exchanged, she ran over to Caleb's side. He put his arms around her neck and she looked up at him, happily even though her relatives were looking strangely at Caleb. Sure, he was drop-dead handsome and didn't seem quite like Sabrina's type, but then again, this was the first time Sabrina had brought someone home, much less a boy.

----

"Mom, Dad, Granny Relda-this is Caleb. He's a second year at Columbia, and, uh, my boyfriend."

Sabrina blushed, while Caleb gave her relatives a small grin and waved nervously. "Uh, hello Mr. And Mrs. Grimm…and, uh…Mrs. Grimm?" Her parents hastily said a "hello," while Granny Relda looked thoughtfully at him. As introductions were finished, they were ushered into the living room, where Caleb and Sabrina took a seat while her parents sat across from them. Granny Relda went into the kitchen, grabbing a tea set and laying it on the coffee table. "Sorry Sabrina, the kids actually don't know you're here-we decided to surprise them. " Granny Relda's face was flushed red with happiness, and she quickly hollered the names of the rest of the family.

"So, Caleb-"

The conversation that Henry Grimm was trying to start was interrupted by the muffled noises coming from the stairway. A tall, pale girl with curly red hair and catlike green eyes emerged, dressed in a red cloak, and entering the doorway. Sabrina stood up and smiled at her, remembering how unfairly hostile she'd been to Red. "Red…You're all grown up now. You're so beautiful!" She walked over to give Red a hug, while Red beamed happily. Once she finished the hug, she looked at the doorway, hoping to see her sister. Daphne came down next, and her brown hair had grown to her waist and she had grown much taller, almost up to Sabrina's neck.

"BRINA!"

Sabrina laughed and gave her sister a hug. "Daphne…You're so much older now!" Her sister smiled happily and Sabrina knew that she had given Daphne a compliment that she'd wanted for a long time. She remembered how treating Daphne like a baby had caused a chasm between their bond as sisters, and Sabrina never wanted that to happen again. A twinge of nervousness pricked Sabrina as she finished hugging Daphne. She knew the next person whom was to follow-and it was Puck. She took a deep breath and looked up, but before she could say anything, someone had pulled her into a tight hug. She tried to move, but the person hugging her was too strong, so she fell limp. The person hugging her was tall, and muscular, and as the figure let go she was able to catch the face.

It was Puck.

He had grown to become devastatingly handsome. His looks could have rivalled those of many models and completely surpassed Caleb's. He was no longer the annoying little brat-he was now a grown man at the age of nineteen (or at least a grown man with the image of a nineteen year old.) His blonde hair reached his ears and was slightly curly, and his green eyes were the colour of emerald glass. Golden freckles were sprinkled across his face, and he was dressed in ripped jeans and a long sleeved green shirt-which was a surprise-the Trickster King never wore anything clean.

_"Sabrina."_

Those words brought a chill upon Sabrina's spine. "Hey Puck." She smiled at him and he gave a serene smile back. Sabrina nodded at the table, and the two walked over and took a seat on the sofa-Puck lounging on an armchair, while Sabrina sat back at her respective seat with Caleb. Once she sat down, Caleb pulled his arm protectively around her.

"Who's he? Have you actually been living with him?" He whispered.

"For about two years, yeah. He's Puck."

"So, Sabrina, how long will you be staying here?" Daphne and Red pulled out their best puppy dog eyes, while her parents and Granny Relda held their breath. Puck looked callous, but his fingers were gripping the necklace around his neck tightly. Sabrina was about to cave when Caleb nudged her. "A week, at most. Caleb's got to head back to Columbia to continue with his studies in history-he's got some tests in about a month that he has to prepare for. We've rented out a flat in Manhattan, which is pretty central to my job as a journalist for the New York Times."

"Wait-you're living together?"

Sabrina stared at her father, who was looking intensely with hatred at Caleb. Granny Relda's eyes grew wide, while Puck looked in shock at Sabrina. Sabrina gave a sheepish grin. "We decided to pool our money, as, after all, New York is pretty expensive-and the location was really accessible and flexible for our living standards. We've been living together for about a year and a half now-"

"A YEAR and a HALF?"

Caleb gripped Sabrina's hand tighter and decided to answer the question.

"Yeah….It's actually because we're getting engaged."


End file.
